Babies, Bakura and Rings
by YamiKoi
Summary: This is completely random and I'm probably never gonna make another Bakura and Marik story again, oh well....Bakura and Marik are in the street and a baby takes Bakura's ring.... how will this affect the future?I'll end up removing this cause it's stupid


I have no idea why I'm writing this so I'll probably remove it soon. It's just some random think that popped into my head.

I DON'T OWN YGO AND THIS IS ONLY BAKURA AND MARIK FIC I'M WRITING.

Bakura and Marik were walking down a random street in Domino city bored out of their skulls. Marik yawned.

"I'm bored let's go send someone to the shadow realm." Marik suggested.

"I can't, my Hikari said that if I send anyone else to the shadow realm he'll stop buying me knives and torture through the ages magazine." Bakura answered sighing. "And I like my knives and torture through the age magazine." (A/N: Lame I know -.-;)

Marik laughed.

"You read that? I basically wrote it." Marik laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU HIKARI WANNABE!" Bakura shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Marik yelled.

"I SAW YOU HELPING A CHILD OUT YESTERDAY!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh… pwedy." A voice giggled.

"Just ignore the two crazy men Erica." A woman's voice said.

"OH YEAH? WELL I SAW YOU PUTTING BUBBLES IN YOUR BATH!" Marik shouted.

Bakura gasped.

"How did you know? How did you find out about my Mr Bubbly secret?" Bakura gasped.

Marik stared then laughed.

"I was kidding. I can't believe you actually do have bubbles in your bath!" Marik laughed insanely clutching his chest in pain.

"You're gonna pay." Bakura snarled. "Prepare for a one way trip to the shadow realm!"

Marik opened his mouth to reply then stopped and laughed.

"Good luck with no millennium item." Marik laughed.

Bakura blinked.

"What are you…." Bakura started glancing down. "WHAT IN RA'S NAME OF (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!"

Marik stared.

"You finished?" Marik asked.

"WHERE IS IT?" Bakura shouted.

His eyes turned accusingly to the Egyptian.

"Don't look at me." Marik snapped.

"Then who else…" Bakura started.

"Well….." Marik started.

/FLASHBACK/

"Oh pwedy." A young boy of the age of 6 months giggled from his pushchair his eyes never leaving the golden necklace around a white haired albino's neck who was shouting at a blonde, tanned Egyptian.

"Just ignore the two crazy men Erica." The boy's mother said.

Erica reached up and grabbed the necklace the albino was wearing. The necklace was only on a thin piece of rope around the albino's neck. The back of the necklace gently unfurled and the shouting albino was oblivious to the action. The young boy giggled happily and clutched hold of the millennium necklace holding it tightly in his arms and gently sucked on one of the spikes on the ring. His mother, also oblivious to the action, continued walking on her designated route home.

/FLASHBACK END/

"WHAT!" Bakura shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time." Marik admitted calmly.

Bakura cried out and ran around the first corner determined to reclaim his item. No luck.

19 years later…..

Yami cried out as his soul was removed from the millennium puzzle and thrown into the dark pits of the shadow realm. (A/N: IF YOU LOOK ON MY ACCOUNT YOU'LL SEE I HAVE NOTHING AGAINIST YAMI HE'S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER! THIS IS RANDOM I'LL PROBABLY NEVER WRITE ANOTHER BAKURA AND MARIK STORY AGAIN!) Erica laughed insanely as he removed the millennium item from the once Pharaoh's neck and placing it around his own.

"YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED WHAT NO OTHER MAN COULD! I NOW RULE THE WORLD!" Erica laughed menacingly as the seven millennium items glowed. He had won every duel and now, he ruled this new world, this shadow world.

The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang looked on fearfully as they stared at the new ruler. Bakura sweat dropped behind them. One little mistake had caused this, that fateful, random day. Lifting up the millennium items, Erica began sending each of the gang members to the shadow realm. Bakura felt no fear, no worries, no anguish only…. _Confusion?_

"How come I could never do that?" He complained.

END! Well, that was random. Like I said that's so bad people will just laugh at me and I'll end up removing losing all my dignity. (sighs) oh well, it was worth a shot. REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS RANDOM!


End file.
